Digital Battle Royale
by CrashdeBingo
Summary: In a final attempt to get rid of the Chosen Children, an eloborate plan has been developed... and it goes by the name Battle Royale. Chaos ensues as friends, couples, siblings are forced to turn against each other, or pay the ultimate price. (103 UPDATED!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. If it were, there'd be a Digimon Adventure 03 and maybe a Digimon Tamers 02. But there isn't, so get off my case._

Guess what I did between the prologue and now!! I read Battle Royale (I had seen the movie long ago)! Hehe... thanks for your review wakaba-chan, I found it rather encouraging!! Also accurate... I am indeed intending to be canon and original. This will be more of a Digimon fanfic than a Battle Royale fanfic... Hence, it's in the Digimon section. sweatdrop

As implied in the title and stated in the summary, this fanfic is (somewhat loosely) based on _Battle Royale_ (novel, movie, manga...). It is not necessary for you to have read _BR_, since this'll still be a Digimon (02) fanfic at heart. I'll be using Japanese names, simply because I like them, so... Ken's brother Sam will be referred to as his Japanese name, Osamu. "Digidestined" are now "Chosen Children," and Arukenimon is Archnemon (Mummymon's name does not change). FYI: Digimon 02 takes place in 2002.

[8/5/04] I've edited the prologue, added a lot. Please R&R my first fic!! This place no longer supports indents?! The horror!

**[Digital Battle Royale]  
Prologue**

"You were _meant_ to die, Osamu. Meant to die... for the sake of the Digital World." Gennai, old and weary, sighed and rubbed his temples as he spoke. Even he was unsure of what exactly he was trying to explain.

"W-What?" blurted the former child prodigy, absolutely bewildered for possibly the first time in his life. Before he could ask, Gennai continued.

"There is an evil, recently reborn, but still weak... that has already taken residence in a human being. It will use this man, and his lifelong dream of visiting the Digital World, to the greatest extent. In order to get here, however, he must use a Chosen Child."

"Chosen... Child?"

"The very child he has had in mind," said Gennai, now surveying Osamu Ichijouji carefully, "is your brother."

"Ken?! What's he have to do with this--"

"The digivice that you received rightfully belongs to Ken. He found this out the hard way, as I am sure you already know." Osamu looked down at his lap, trying to avoid eye contact with Gennai; he had a feeling Gennai knew all about his abuse towards Ken. "But you punished him for his own curiosity selfishly taking the digivice for yourself, and threatening him if he were ever to go near it. You refused him of anything he could hold dear as his own... even you were slipping right between his fingers."

"What nonsense are you talking about--" Osamu interjected.

"As you basked in a child prodigy's glory, Ken began to hate you.... With the help of this pure evil, he soon wished for your very death."

"Why are you telling me this?!" Osamu barked, hastily rising from his chair, his knees shaking in a combination of fear and fury. "Why am I here?! That SUV ran right into me, WHY AM I NOT DEAD?!"

Without as much as a flinch, Gennai looked up at the boy. "In the real world, you _are_ dead."

The desire to rant left Osamu as he was too appalled to speak. He looked at his hands, as if to make sure he was at all real... and then he looked down at Gennai once again.

"You are here because it is up to you to stop the evil in your brother--"

"How?!" Osamu shouted, by now irritated, "When he's out _there_--" his hands made a pointing gesture in midair, "--and I'm stuck here in some _crazy_ world--"

"He will soon arrive and cause more pain to the beings of this world than you did to him," Gennai concluded firmly. Osamu continued to stare incredulously at Gennai, as if he was trying to find a sign that this was all some sick joke. He sat.

"Whatever you do, Osamu... however you do it... you _must_ prevent Ken from giving up--"

There was a sudden upsurge in commotion as a nearby door burst open and two large creatures rushed into the room on a grand total of ten legs.

"_Snake Bandage!_"

"_Spider Thread!_"

Before Osamu had a chance to yell, his mouth, along with the rest of his body, became completely enveloped in long, white bandages. He only got a glimpse of Gennai, who was struggling against the sharp, thin threads of silk tying him, before his eyes were covered and he felt himself being picked up off the ground.

"Archnemon, my darling, what should we do with the old one? Oikawa told us only to get the child...."

"I'll take care of it," the second voice smirked. "You just get the boy to Oikawa; let's see if you could do your job _right_ for once!"

"Yes, yes my darling...."

* * *

**Two years later, December 31 2002**

It was a cold, quiet night in Japan, but not all were asleep. Archnemon and Mummymon followed solemnly as their group trudged uphill through the deep snow.

"This better not take much longer," Archnemon muttered as she dragged a young girl with her. "Her energy won't last much longer- ack!" Archnemon stumbled, nearly hitting a tree. She had tripped over an abandoned campfire. "Stupid humans!" she hissed. "When will they learn--?"

"But darling, our creator is human--"

"And we are far more superior than _he_ is, are we not!?" Mummymon looked timidly back at her, not wanting to argue. "The only reason we're even here is to let that _dolt _enter the Digital World!" She sighed. "Why, _why_ did BlackWarGreymon have to seal the Highton View Terrace gateway..."

The young girl, who had been stoically staring down at the campfire, was suddenly looking up at the digimon. Her face lit up. "Digital World?" she whispered timidly. "Are we really going? Really? Now?!"

"Shut UP!" Archnemon snapped.

"Only if you can get to the top of that hill," Mummymon added, pointing up at their destination.

The girl nodded and began to run to the top of the hill. Finally noticing the world around her, she spotted more campsites, and trees. Soft snow, cold air, stars shining. Dodging many logs and gopher holes, she reached the top, panting. Where was the Digital World? This was just a plain old campsite, the very same one where the original seven Chosen Children were swept up in a wave of color to their partner digimon. But she didn't know that.

"Ah, my girl of choice is finally here." Noriko Kawada stared up at a tall, looming man with long hair and a frighteningly pale face.

"Girl of... choice?" Noriko blushed.

"You deserve to be placed on a pedestal, Kawada. You, YOU WILL MAKE THE DIGITAL WORLD MINE!" Archnemon and Mummymon, who had already caught up to Noriko at the hilltop, grimaced at the insane look of Yukio Oikawa's eyes as he spoke. "With your help, we can have the Digital World all to ourselves... just you... me... and our digimon."

"But what about... the Chosen Children-"

"All I need is a little something from you," Oikawa was now gliding towards the girl, "your _energy_..." Oikawa now grabbed the girl and went for her neck, she screamed. Her yells and pleas for him to stop echoed throughout the campsite, but there was no one else around for miles. If a girl screams, fearing for her life, in a campsite that is not in service during the winter, does she make a sound or even need the help? Noriko soon passed out, and fell limp in Oikawa's arms. "As for the Chosen Children," he whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you our plans for them once we get to the Digital World. They _will_ be taken care of." He chuckled.

"Shall we get started, Oikawa?" piped up Archnemon.

"Yes, yes. Our _partner_ is waiting for us." He grinned. "_Let's go to the Digital World!_"

* * *

Of you know who Oikawa is talking about, you deserve a cookie for your comprehensive reading skills. Review please?


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews!!  
Digimon is not mine. Thank goodness.  
R&R as always. :) Sorry for the shortness, the next will be longer and more meaningful, I promise.

**Digital Battle Royale  
1**

**December 31 2002 late afternoon**

All was quiet in Japan, in America, in the rest of the world. No end of the year disturbances. No wild Digimon running about, intent on causing mass chaos. Yes, it had been a very, very peaceful day.

To the Chosen Children, it was reason for suspicion.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

"Daisuke, what ever happened to your friends? Why are you not outside playing with them?!?"

_BANG_ With every bang that passed, a small dent in the wall became deeper and deeper.

Jun gritted her teeth. "And how many times are you going to throw that at the wall?!"

"'Til I can see your bedroom?"

Jun groaned and left the doorway. Daisuke threw his soccer ball against the wall again. _BANG_. "This really sucks. No battles, no new Digimon, not even so much as an argument. How the heck are we gonna stop Oikawa if we can't even _find_ him?" _BANG. _

_::ding::_

"Hey," said V-mon, standing on the tips of his toes to look at Daisuke's computer, "You've got mail!"

"Alright! Maybe Koushiro found some Dark Seed kid we can save!" Daisuke jumped off his bed and leaped to his computer. Both the Chosen Child and Digimon held their breath expectantly as Daisuke clicked "open".

"Aww it's just some junk saying I won a free trip." Daisuke glared at V-mon in a way that plainly said "How dare you make me so excited over _that_?"

"Sorry... where to?"

Daisuke moaned and clicked "close". And clicked "close". Repeatedly. "Argh this won't close... hey- wha?!"

Jun came back into the room. "Hey what's going on-" She stood speechless as she saw the computer screen glow a bright, vivid scarlet that engulfed Daisuke completely. "What on earth are you watching?!" She ran to him, into the light.

"No Jun, don't!" V-mon piped.

After a great flash of light that filled the room, the light rapidly receded. Daisuke and Jun had both disappeared. "Daisuke? DAISUKE!! Jun..." V-mon gaped helplessly at the computer screen as the email finally closed itself with a message:

**::You have won 1 free one-way trip to the Digital World::**

**18 students remaining**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
